kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Remember Me"
Remember Me, also known as Remember It Up, is the season finale episode of season 3 in Kids World's Adventures of Shake It Up and also the series finale. Plot "Shake it Up Chicago" hosts a charity fashion show with Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Bugs Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters, Rocky, Tinka and CeCe as its star models, however the girls' runway dreams are cut short when a fashion mishap leaves CeCe with amnesia. While Georgia, A.D.,Gary Wilde, Dina Garcia, Henry Dillon, Savannah, Ricky Z, Flynn and Suzy and the rest of the camp try to follow the doctor's orders and give CeCe time to heal, a devastated Rocky tries everything she can to get her best friend to remember her and the special memories they've shared. Episode Summary The episode opens at Shake It Up Chicago with CeCe taking food because her mom is working the late shift (which Rocky pointed out) also she responsible for lunch for Flynn as well as the shopping for it. Then Gary comes by to tell CeCe to stop stealing food and then tells everyone that shake it cares is hosting a fashion show for the children hospital and everyone is gonna be in it while Rocky and CeCe are excited until Tinka tells him I'm picking what I'm wearing until Gary said not gonna happen then Tinka said well you talked me in to it. Later at the Jones Apartment Rocky and CeCe are practicing walking on the runway with there dress while telling each that they look awesome until CeCe said to Rocky you know what look great with these designer dress designer shoes which Rocky agree with and said I think I'm in love at the same time. Rocky see how high CeCe heels are and ask them why they would give her shoe like those until CeCe said that I'm beg them too then ask her are they amazing while Rocky comment ya they look like a hot pink eiffel tower and said CeCe you can't walk in those which CeCe only said Rocky I have never meet a pair of shoe I con't walk in which she stood up and almost fall until Rocky got her (impossible to walk in shoe meet CeCe made impossible to walk in shoe) while helping her to adjust to them. At Crusty Dina call for Deuce three time until he finally answer and told that he now response to his given name Martin Martinez which Dina said oh i got that e blast but it went into my spam folder because I don't know anyone name Martin Martinez whats wrong with Deuce which he said the whole Deuce thing was holding me back and decide to recreate himself only for Dina to said really you toke a long look at yourself and decide the only thing that need changing is your name. Meanwhile at the day of the fashion show everyone is getting ready which Rocky and CeCe see Tinka's dress which Tinka does not like one bit because its all white while CeCe was whopping for a second which Rocky just said CeCe are you sure you can walk in those heels only for CeCe to said yep absolutely only for Rocky to said are you sure the high albutude is clouding your judgment only for Cece to said Rocky I practice all day I'm find then Tinka insult her and then laugh then Rocky tell them both her dress is uncofterable only for Cece to point out that her dress is on backward then Rocky whet back to fix it. Tikna is still unrest about her dress wishing for color until she see Cece lipgloss and decide to add color that way. While the fashion show is going everyone see there dress which everyone like everyone but Tinka blew the audience away with her color changing then Gary then announce that the girl are out for the final number which Cece struggle a little bit because of the heels while everyone was getting ready for the final poses Rocky was going before Cece telling she did did with heels and did her final walk until she fall off the runway (either from the heels or not looking at the runway) which both Gary and Rocky heard first before Rocky said CeCe then her and Tinka ran to her side which she on the ground out cold only for Tinka to said mold down mold down. Next scene Rocky and the others are at the hospital waiting to see if CeCe ok until the nurse told Deuce that he left his lights on only for Dina to think he ask her to page him by Martin Martinez. Rocky then ask the nurse how Cece doing only for the nurse to tell she not family until she told the nurse that she is until Flynn came in to tell her that his mom needs to see her leaving the others a little worry about what happen. Then Rocky is with Miss.Jones which she tell her that Cece is fine there getting her a room and she be home in no time much to Rocky's happiness until Miss.Jones is about to let her know something until she was interrupted of the arrival of Cece in a wheel bed and tells she happy she ok and didn't know what would do without her only for CeCe to said awww thats so sweet one question who are you shocking Rocky while the nurse take her to her room while Miss.Jones explains to her the situation (only for the scene to go blank) Next scene is back at the Jones apartment Cece looking at mirror saying her name three times then in a different language thinking she italian which she feels is right (while Miss.Jones and Flynn watching the whole thing) until Flynn tells her actually your wrong and you'll get used to hearing that much to Miss Jones annoyance. CeCe tell Flynn she wish she remember him and ask him to tell anything about them only for Flynn to said thing that weren't true only for Miss.Jones to tell her the truth which he does which he said this fine the truth is your an awesome sister and i hope you remember me soon only for CeCe to said that's really sweet i hope i do to which Miss.Jones also finding it sweet while Flynn leaves. Rocky walk in the fire escape only to freak CeCe out thinking she breaking into her home only for Rocky to calm her down while trying to help her remember only to freak her out more until Miss.Jones stop her to talk to her to said that she putting to much pressure on her and that the doctor said that if her memory is gonna come back naturally only for Rocky to argue (what do you mean if she gotta remember who she is and she has to remember me) only for Miss.Jones to apologize and said hopefully her memory will totally come back if not in buts and piece only for Rocky to argue again (thats not good enough why can't we) only for Miss.Jones to said Rocky don't push promoting to bit her tongue whenever she pushing it. Tinka to come to the scene to give CeCe a hat and insult her only for CeCe to jump off the couch (wait a minute I remember something its Tinka Hessenheffer) remembering her but think it in the wrong way thinking she her BFF (off course how could I forget my BFF) and hugs her much to both Tinka and Rocky dismay (Tinka find it scary she think her that and Rocky gets upset only for Miss.Jones to stop her and bit her tongue). Meanwhile back at Crusty Deuce is doing the Martin Martinez things a little to far which Dina try to remind him to be who he is base on whats going on with Cece only for Deuce to space out looking at his new name tag leaving Dina more frustrate with her boyfriend and walks out. Next scene goes to Shake it up Chicago where Cece and TInka are walking in and talking at the same time until Rocky said hey (asking her how she doing) which makes Cece still confused about her (name in like wise) up to the point where she ask TInka whats her name again which she reminds her and ask how are you doing which Rock replied doing great doing just great and ask TInka for a moment and ask what does she think your doing and ask you know you two aren't bestie right which Tinka replied to oh please do you think I want to be doing this she just only following Miss.Jones direction not pressure her (in her words not rock the ding which she preferring to Cece) then she ask Rocky why she being so petty only for Rocky to say she not she just freaking out (scare) that she might not see the CeCe she came to known (old Cece doesn't come back). Afraid that the new CeCe won't want anything do with her (new CeCe doesn't want to be her best friend) she doesn't know what she gonna to do without her only for Tinka to give in to comfort her (cheer her up and said everything is gonna be ok which Rocky replies to really only for her to said sue why not) then Tinka goes to see CeCe after talking to Ty which he gave her flower and saying hey bestie look who brought me flower to welcome me back which Tinka can't denied being sweet until Cece tell her how cute he is and ask her is he her boyfriend only for both him and Rocky to tell her he is not also for Ty to comment well she could do a lot worse (mistaken for other person in her life) then Rocky tell her brother to walk away which she does. Gary come in to hug CeCe happy to see not knowing that gonna freak her out and saying stranger danger (x2) only for Rocky to tell to calm down and its there boss the Gary tell her she happy she back because there season finale dance is coming up which makes CeCe nervous about that only for Gary to ask her if she can handle it only for CeCe to question about being a dancing even thou she know that everyone said she is one only for Tinka to tell how much she loves it and to trust her. Rocky tell her lets get started practicing for the dance number only for her to get nothing out of her only for Gary to cut her off from the dance which Rocky and Tinka try to help her see what she need to do in these kind of situation (ok you just found your not gonna be in the big final dance ok your wheel is turing your plotting what are you going to do) only for her to said (oh I know this one) act graciously and accept that Gary's the boss and I should do what he said and walks away Rocky comments aww man its worse than we thought. Next scene Rocky goes by to see CeCe going through the fire escape only to find out that its lock until CeCe lets her in which Rocky ask why's the window lock only for CeCe to said well to avoid people coming through it (possibly Rocky herself) but your already so (making Rocky confused and bumped that she still doesn't remember her) then CeCe goes on to the couch with Tinka which makes Rocky upsets up to the point she said really Tinka is here again which CeCe just to say ya we are BFF only for Rocky to said no will you stop that (she not your best friends). Tinka is telling Rocky to calm down (back the boat away from the dining) only for Rocky to said no I can't take anymore (had enough lying and can't stand seeing CeCe confused) she need to hear the truth (CeCe you may think Tinka your best friend) which Rocky (but you need to remember)trying to tell CeCe of Tinka true nature (Flashback from season one and two of Tinka insulting to Rocky and CeCe) only for her not to believe her (that's is the real Tinka) and for TInka to comment (well thanks a lot Rocky) now that she forgotten everything i was planing to reuse some of those zingers only for Cece to think as a joke and laugh and telling Rocky thats why i love her she funny and doing her and Rocky hand signature thing only for Rocky to get more upset (its Rocky and Cece thing not CeCe and Tinkas thing) which Rocky tells them to just stop it. CeCe (may I just say looking at Tinka asking for her name again Rocky) tells Rocky that she seems a nice enough girl but your kinda of pushing overbearing only for Rocky to not listen because she thinks she preferring to her (well your starting to remember but your not remember me your remembering you) telling her now your going to remember us (their friendship) telling CeCe that they been best friends since they were five years old and ever since its been one adventure after another. Flashback mostly the stuff CeCe drag, Rocky into from the second season (applying for CFA and not telling her, sighing them up to a boot camp instead of dance boot camp, sneaking on set for Taylor Lutheran, getting on a game show which they are the girls to do the bad stuff when someone gets a wrong question,people in birds costume feeding them weird gross stuff and flying while dancing on a wing of an airplane in Texas in the air) Cece doesn't get that why is she friends with her only for Rocky to ask what does she mean by that until CeCe points out it looks all I do is get you into to trouble its not exactly BFF material. Rocky tell her she missing the point which makes her think that there making progress (thinking she getting through to her) look you get us into a lot of mess but I would't have it any other way bottom line you are a great friend (Rocky telling CeCe you been a better friend to me that Rocky been to her). Flashback from the moments CeCe influence helps Rocky get through life (realize there more out there than being smart) first season Cece tells Rocky don't be her (aww come on rock don't do this again do what be you talking yourself out of doing something before even happens) and then tell her all there life we dream about being professional dancers now they can see there good enough. Then the rest of the good moments come from the second season (before going into the finals in the dance contest to go to Japan which CeCe tells her well if its gonna happen to someone why can't it be us, Rocky tell hers if it weren't for her she would't be in Japan right now in the karaoke club and hugging, CeCe tells Rocky to get out there in the world and not live inside because she way to embarrasses from what happen on good morning Chicago and Rocky telling one of the thing she learn from being friend with her is life is about finding excitement having adventure which CeCe thought using the advice she gave her brother until Rocky told it was something she said then they hold hand before the flight on the plane). Rocky then ask give her something (hoping it help jock CeCe's memory) only for CeCe to said I'm sorry I just I just don't remember you (possible she doesn't believe what Rocky was telling her or being pressure to remember) much to Rocky shock and sadness then Tinka tells her that she admire her for trying (well you gave it a shot) and reminding her not to pressure her (lets not pressure her remember) Rocky made one final attempt by telling (but come on you have to remember me you have to remember us CeCe your my best friend in the whole world) her how much she needs her (please come back to me I need you) which makes Rocky break down crying thinking she never gonna see CeCe again (at that point CeCe looking at her shock at how much she cares about her then realizes that Rocky was telling her the truth that Rocky meant every words she said,told her and did bring a jolt in CeCe memory as well also Tinka looks at her feeling sympathy) then Ty,Dina and Deuce come by with some pizza only to see Rocky crying then CeCe breathes in for a sec to tell Rocky to stop crying (using her name then telling you'll get makeup in your eyes you'll look like a raccoon then realize how horrible she looks and that will make her cry even more) Rocky pulls herself together.CeCe then tells Rocky plus if she keeps crying then Deuce would cry like he always does only for Deuce to defend himself and saying (hey I can't help if I cry) I'm emotional man then Dian comforts him which makes Tinka give a light smile and CeCe confuse as to what she was saying there. Ty then ask wait what did you just said then CeCe repeat what she said using Rocky and Deuce name (Ty and Dina look at each other and realize that CeCe memory is returning and remembers them) then Deuce tells her hey its not Deuce anymore its Martian only for Dina to get annoyed but CeCe testified saying wait No (X3) telling him his name is Deuce also saying your name is Deuce I know you Deuce (happy she remembers him thinking he should be happy he's Deuce not Martian) hugging him then Dina (with the voice after she said her name) then Ty and then telling Tinka she awful making Tinka happy that she remember her true nature then she finally goes to Rocky tell her were best friend which Rocky said we are forever and always as both put then hug then a group hug form the friends. Flynn then comes to the room asking what going on then CeCe tell him your Flynn your my little brother Flynn much to his happiness then CeCe remembers that Flynn owns her money and then ask her to pay but before he get their mother and tells that CeCe remembers everything and ask for money only for her mom she happy her daughter back (CeCe your CeCe again) then everyone goes for a group hug then CeCe tell she love everyone then she tell them she can do this all day but she tell Rocky they need to find to get her back in that dance final which makes Rocky happy (ya she back) only for everyone to start laughing. Final scene goes to the dance number (CeCe found a way to get back into the final or tells Gary she has her memory back and show him she remembers the number) which is both CeCe, Rocky, Tinka and Ty are in. Credits show moments from season one up to season three from all cast members (excluding Kenton Duty) on how much they grown from doing the show. Songs * Remember Me by Zendaya * Shake It Up (Cole Plante Reboot Remix) by Selena Gomez Cast *Ryan Mitchell *Alvin Seville *Baby Kermit *Baby Bugs *Winnie The Pooh *Garfield *Alf *Papa Smurf *CeCe Jones *Bobby Brady *Michelle Tanner *Dewey *Rocky Blue *Flynn Jones *Ty Blue *Deuce Martinez *Gunther Hessenheffer *Tinka Hessenheffer *Gary Wilde *Georgia Jones *A.D. *Gary Wilde *Dina Garcia *Henry Dillon *Savannah *Ricky Z *Georgia Jones *Mrs. Locassio *"Make Your Mark: Shake It Up Dance Off" winners: DJ's Mix *Little Girl'' *featured dancers *Suzy *Larry Diller *Deuce Martinez and lots more! Memorable Quotes Gallery Remember_Me_11.png Love & Caring 1.png Love & Caring 2.png Big_Remember_Me_Group_Hug_1.gif Trivia * This is the last episode of Shake It Up season 3, and such the last episode of the series. This is due to the show being cancelled, much to the dissappointment of both cast and viewers, who were both unknown that this episode would be the last. * Adam said in an interview that the last episode was to remind everyone of everything the characters have been through. He said it was also to show how much they've grown and that filming the episode was very nostalgic. * Kenton Duty is appear in one of the episodes as Gunther Hessenheffer as he said to BOP and Tiger Magazine that he would before the Season 3 even aired and the only time we hear about Gunther is by Tinka's mentions in Fire It Up and the quick mention by Deuce in Spirit It Up. He was even cropped out of the flashbacks in order to put the emphasis on Tinka's horribleness towards CeCe and Rocky. *At one point during the ping-pong tournament, when Ty hits the ball, we see his shirt and jacket go up, exposing that his pants were sagging and that he was wearing gray briefs. *This is the first episode with Make Your Mark: Shake It Up Dance Off winners. *This is the second episode with a Tynka sub plot. *When this episode were translated to Danish when it came to Denmark Larry Diller's name was changed to Larry Miller, the same name of the actor. * This episode is the first time Rocky uses her catchphrase "Hey, hey, hey." since its absence in "Shake It Up: Made In Japan". * The episode was originally called "Remember It Up" but changed for unknown reasons. However it is kept as an alternative name. * This is the third episode not to end in "It Up" (first was Shake It Up, Up & Away, second was Shake It Up: Made in Japan). * This is the only episode that doesn't end in "It Up" that is not longer than 30 minutes. * This episode got approximately 3.4 million viewers on its premiere night. * In the UK, this episode was called "Remember It Up". * Bobby, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this TV Show. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Episode remakes Category:DeviantART Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Remakes